


Aftermath

by Cari_J



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Spoilers for S3, you have to cry like I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cari_J/pseuds/Cari_J
Summary: Billy wasn't supposed to be here.MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3





	Aftermath

“Billy! Billy!” Max was crying and Steve just stopped as he entered the food court. Why was she crying? What had happened?

“Guys, you okay?” Steve’s radio flickered to life with Dustin’s voice over it. “Did we win?” But Steve didn’t have time to answer because he had gotten his answer to his question about Max. There was Billy on the floor in a pool of blood. This couldn’t be real it had to be the drug, he was hallucinating now. Billy was fine and at his house like he promised to be.

“Mike!.” Nancy flew by him to get to her brother while Steve was still frozen staring at Billy’s body. This wasn’t real, he wasn’t dead. They were supposed to go to California together once summer was over. They would have gotten away from this shit hole town and Billy would never have to know about all of this shit. Steve had it planned out in his head. Billy didn’t know about this stuff, he wasn’t supposed to ever know about this stuff. 

That wasn’t his body right there with all the blood. It couldn’t be because if it was Steve wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He wasn’t sure if he could survive this without him. “Max?” He was finally able to speak more like croak out. “Max we need to get him to a hospital.” Because Billy wasn’t dead Steve wouldn’t allow it. “Max” but she wouldn’t stop crying, why wouldn’t she stop crying. Billy was going to be okay, he had to be okay. 

But he wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me at whiskeytangofcker.tumblr.com or give me some happy harringrove prompts i have too much angst planned


End file.
